1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to insulated containers for holding beverage containers, such as bottles and cans. More particularly, the invention relates to an insulated container that includes a bottle opener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insulated containers for holding bottles and/or cans of beer and soda are known. Today, microbrewery beers in bottles enjoy wide popularity. The disadvantage of such bottles is that the cap is typically not a twist-off crown cap, but a traditional cap that requires the use of a bottle opener to pry it off.
When enjoying such drinks, particularly in an outdoor location, it is often the case that a bottle opener is not available, because, for example, it was overlooked when packing the picnic goods or it was misplaced and can't be found.
What is needed therefore is an insulated container for beverage containers that itself contains a bottle opener.